Some solar collectors employ a tracking system that enables the collector to dynamically orient the collector and optimize the acquired energy. As the collector tracks the sun as it moves from East to West over the course of a day, the orientation of the collector may, at times, expose the collector to significant wind loading. As a result, the solar collector must be engineered with a more rigid structure and stronger supports which adds to the construction and/or installation cost of the collector. If the wind speed exceeds a threshold, the solar collector may even retreat to a stow mode in which suboptimal solar power or no power is acquired. There is therefore a need for a solar collector that is less sensitive to wind loading in order to reduce the cost of the solar collector and increase the time that the collector actively tracks the sun.